


Images No. 7 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 7 (a 221B)

Fortunately, the tell-tale heart gambit had already unnerved Kat when John’s naked desire sidetracked me.

“Alright, yes! We’ve had a bootleg copy of Photoshop forever. Adobe found out and we owe them an ungodly sum.”

John didn’t hear a word. I watched him imagining scrubbing the decks and grovelling… _in a loincloth?_ Shiver my timbers, John! I registered her confession only because I’m a genius. “And?”

She grimaced. “Percy said he’d get the money, but he wouldn’t elaborate. I think it wasn’t good and he wanted the blame if it boomeranged. But he’s been gone so long!”

“And now the gallery.”

“They didn’t sign the release! That can only hurt us.”

“Have any of the subjects contacted you? Or the police?”

“No, it’s like nobody’s noticed yet. A client called about the swing photos, and I said that wasn’t our website. But she insisted and, my god, there they were! I rang off immediately. What can I do?”

Our MP was an adventurous repeat customer! She’d also noticed early enough that this might still turn out well. “No blackmail yet, then. Phone?” I asked John. “Have it handy. Mycroft will be calling.”

 _“Mycroft?”_ He eyed the portrait of a gentleman in a rucked-up suit suspiciously.

“His equerry friend will want our assistance. A certain young female person keeps Harry quite busy.”


End file.
